


Scarred for the republic

by General67



Series: The Lost Clone And Broken Mandalorian [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injury, Planet Kashyyyk (Star Wars), Promotion, Scar, Senior commander, Trandoshan, recon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67
Summary: 22bby just 64 days into the clone wars. The 91st have been sent to Kashyyyk to deal with the Trandoshan slavers which the wookies have been crying about to the republic ever since the bloody war started. So a small squad of the 91st have been sent to do reconnaissance at camp C which included High  Jedi general Mace Windu, batch 3 clone trooper who far exceeded the Kaminoans expectations Marshal Commander Ponds, the second highest ranked clone in the 91st Senior commander Cody, along with Roach and Nack who lack the dark red markings unlike the higher ups. But they quickly find out the jungle isn’t their territory and the Trandoshans know it better then a Jedi ever could.
Series: The Lost Clone And Broken Mandalorian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046182
Kudos: 2





	Scarred for the republic

Kashyyyk was a dense planet filled with the most bizarre and odd looking creatures. Everything was a danger, just like Felucia. With plants, heat, bugs and predators around every corner. Unlike Felucia the water here wasn’t gonna kill you. 

Trandoshans were at the back of a clone’s mind.

But still this planet was vital to the republic as it offered so much. Recourses, secret hyperspace routes, a perfect position in the galaxy and the locals were some of the most incredible creatures you could ever see in the galaxy. Couldn’t say the same for their hunters.

The 91st reconnaissance corp has been dispatched to help the wookies take this planet back from the slavers. Led by high Jedi general Mace Windu and his second in command marshal commander CT-411 although he prefers Ponds.

Although senior commander Cody was less thrilled by his “name” as he had been called CC-2224 all his life and he even though Sixty Eight was pushing it when he just called him 24. But he didn’t have time to worry about that as he and a small squad of clones and Mace Windu traveled through the jungle for recon. 

Windu led the way using his amethyst coloured blade to cut through the shrubbery and other flora. Occasionally cutting down the odd snake that strikes at him. Commander Ponds followed just behind his with his DC-15A blaster rifle at the ready which was also Cody’s preferred weapon. He had his armour with a reddish maroon markings which he painted on himself around his helmet with even some writing on his helmet as well. Cody meanwhile just kept it standard while he did still have the same colour markings they were far less numerous and mainly appeared in his shoulder plates and knee plates but also had the reconnaissance symbol on his helmet which was the only hint of colour on his helmet. 

Meanwhile Roach and Nack were just pure white, no colour, no nothing. For Nack this was his first mission, unfortunately for him, it wouldn’t be the last.

Eventually a slight crack from a large tree beside them which immediately caught Windu’s attention. His eyes shot up and while most clones would’ve just shrugged it off, Ponds didn’t. He had trust in his general as he was definitely not like his brothers having more respect to the Jedi then the Chancellor as he looked at it while the Chancellor were sat in a comfy chair getting his servants to do what he wants, the Jedi were on the frontlines protecting the galaxy alongside their troops.

Roach and Nack stood rifles ready while Cody was slightly slower but still eventually ready. Another crack but this time the tree to their left immediately Windu was on it. But it was a trap.

A reptilian roar could be heard behind them which caught all clones off guard. A blue knife wielding Trando jumped out pushing Roach to the floor and biting and clawing at his helmet slowly ripping it to pieces . The poor trooper screamed the whole jungle could probably hear him. Nack placed a blaster bolt in the back of the reptile and kicked it off of his brother.

But it was no where near over. 

5 more Trandoshans jumped from the trees and 2 more appeared behind and infront of them. Nack stayed near his brother while the leaders began blasting. Mace charged slicing off a green one’s arm and then going for his head the exact same tactic he tried just a few months prior with a similar scumbag. Then he he cut the one down just beside him.

Cody and Ponds opened fire shooting down many of the slavers. Nack stayed next to his brother removing his helmet to see multiple scars and a lot of blood, but at least nothing fatal. 

A couple more Trandoshans leaped in including a very important one. Nisal Cambble a very important character inside the slaving community. He is one of the heads for the wookie slaving not just for Trandosha but for other planets that want the walking carpets as workers. He is notorious around the galaxy for his efficient and brutal tactics as a General for Trandosha, taking him out would really help the rest of the battle.

The light brown Trandoshan making a charge towards Cody who had his back to the general. Nisal charged and pushed Cody away from Ponds. While Ponds was about to fire on Cambble he was stopped by yet another lizard jumping just infront which quickly become a fight for the blaster.

The commander rolled onto his front having to drop his rifle and quickly got back to his feet. Sixty Eight told him constantly that he excelled most at tactics and hand to hand combat and both could come in handy. A black Trandoshan landed behind Cody. He was know out numbered. He made a chased towards his rifle but Nisal was quickly pushing the clone off. 

The Trandoshan from grabbed Cody digging his claws into his armour but he elbowed the lizard into the stomach and took out his feet which put the slaver on the ground. With a attack of multiple quick fire blows he managed to beat the lizard to death and quickly moved back from a blaster shit which came from Nisal. He charged towards Nisal putting his hands firmly on the blaster rifle holding it tight but Cambble was holding it with an equally strong grip. 

With a sudden burst of strength the Trandoshan used the rifle to knock off the commander’s helmet now leaving him with little protection against the predators claws. Nisal pulled the weapon from the clone’s hands but he would not allow the slaver to keep the weapon so he punched the weapon to one side now leaving Cody with one trick up left his sleeve.

Nisal went for a quick swipe which CC-2224 ducked from and returned with a punch to the lizard’s chest and backed off. He pulled out a vibrio blade from his belt. A dangerous weapon for dangerous times. Cambble wasn’t scared of any sort of weapon as he charged any way going straight for the clone’s neck but he blocked by lifting his right arm up. Cambble like the savage animal he is then began to bite down on the trooper’s arm but Cody kicked him off and went for a attack with his blade. He got the lizard just around the face but Cambble returned with a swipe with his left claws which the clone dodged back from but he was too slow to see the right claw coming down which resulted at first 2 claws digging into forehead but eventually turned to 1 claw thankfully as it went own from his temple down the rest of the side of his face. 

Blood was beginning to leak out and Cambble then charged forward again letting out a terrifying screech as he hit the ground and his tried his best to block the incoming claw swipes. His armour was getting damaged slowly getting scraped off so Cody saw the vibrio blade just in reach. With nothing left to loose he went for it reaching to his left and picking up the weapon and as the slaver prepared to strike at the clone’s neck he found a vibrio blade shoved through his and out the other side. The predator shrieked out in pain and Cody immediately threw the reptilian off of him. Blood flooding out of both their wounds but Nisal’s was fatal as Cody was like the cold blooded Jango Fett and just allowed the Trandoshan to suffer just beside him and let death take him when she was ready.

The rest of the fighting was over as the few remaining slavers fled and Ponds and Mace finished their battles. Ponds immediately noticed groaning and since he knew Roach would be alright he rushed to the aid of Cody and Windu switched off his lightsaber and ran just behind Ponds. Eventually both stumbling across the beaten clone and dead Trandoshan. 

“Cody!” Ponds shouted as he rushed to his brothers side quickly examining the wounds he had received.

Windu paused for a moment, to kill a Trandoshan general was no easy feat. Windu knew that too well. So to see a non force user kill one without a blaster and living to tell the tale was something most impressive to the Jedi master. He held talent which was far too good to waste. 

On Coruscant the commander was getting treated for his wounds. Mace Windu accompanied the senior commander back for a reason Cody still had to find out. The bleeding at this point but still the medical droid applied bacta spray into the clone’s wound even though he insisted not to. 

Windu watched from the window. It was one way glass so Cody didn’t feel uncomfortable.

A door opened up and in walked Jedi master Obi wan Kenobi with his long light brown hair with a hint of red. “Master Windu” he bowed slightly and Windu smirked as Obi wan stopped just before him “you requested my presence”. 

The older Jedi nodded “look in there” he gave a side nod towards the glass and Kenobi looked inside to see a clone with a nasty scar along the side of his face in just his blacks.

“A clone?” Replied Obi wan.

“A clone commander” Windu corrected “I’ve fought with for couple months now and I feel like deserves a higher rank in your unit”.

Kenobi raised his eyebrows surprised “oh, very few have managed to impress you”.

“He managed to kill Nisal Cambble a Trandoshan general by himself, it earns a high rank. We were also planning for you to get a seat in our council and you will now have control of a new unit known as the 7th sky corp” now this was a shock to Obi wan all this in one day.

“Thank you master” he bowed.

“You have deserved, once you and Alpha start and finish the battle of Jabiim we have you and this commander at the ready” Kenobi had forgotten about Jabiim for a moment it was said to be a tough battle but it was nothing him and Anakin couldn’t handle. Alpha should also give them hell, he was a dangerous clone but then again all batch 1 troopers were.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set as a prequel to freedom for clan Kryze.


End file.
